A Winter Fairy Tail
by Nardragon
Summary: AU. As the Holiday season rolls around Fairy Tail gets together, with their usually antics in store. The snow outside it's going to stop Natsu and the gang from stirring up trouble. Sequel to 'A Summer Fairy Tail'.
1. Chapter 1

Guess whose back! Since you guys seemed to enjoy _'A Summer Fairy Tail' _so much I decided to do a sequel, and what could possibly be better than a summer romance story? Why, a winter one that's what. Well, let's get right into it.

* * *

Lucy was sipping her hot chocolate while chatting with Erza. Next to her Natsu was watching the snow fall through the window of the coffee shop. On the other side of the table Gray was on his laptop playing a game.  
"I can't wait for winter break to start next week." Natsu said.  
"You're always anxious for the holidays." Gray said.  
"Well duh, no school. Who won't be anxious? The only downside it the homework."  
"What are you talking about? You barely do any work _in school._ Why are you concerned about homework?"

Gray yelled out suddenly and leapt to his feet. Erza and Lucy sighed knowing Natsu had kicked him under the table.  
"I do too do my school work. Unless you forgot I beat you in the last exams." Natsu said with a grin.  
"You got 63% that's only 2% more than what I got!"  
"Still got more." Natsu said smugly, folding his arms. Gray let out a low growl and leapt across the table at Natsu, causing the latter to tumble out his chair. They hit the ground in flailing mess of arms and legs.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Lucy asked as she and everyone else in the room looked at the two.  
"What's the point? They always end up at each others' throat again." Erza with a sigh, "Maybe if I let them go at eachother they'll get tired." Even as she said it she knew it wasn't true. The day Natsu and Gray stopped arguing would be the day the world ended. While Gray was punching Natsu in the neck his laptop started to make a noise.

"Hey Gray, I think you have a message." Erza called to him. He didn't respond or even seem to hear. The noise persisted until Erza pulled the laptop towards her and hit the flashing icon. A window popped up and Laxus' face appeared. A confused look flashed across his face.

"Erza? I thought I called Gray?" He said.  
"You did, only he's ocupided at the moment." She turned the laptop so the camera was aimed at Natsu and Gray for a few seconds.  
"I should have guessed." Laxus said shaking his head, "Well it doesn't matter, I guess I could just tell you."  
"Tell me what?"  
"Gramps, bought a chalet in the mountains."  
"Really?" Erza asked.  
"What possessed him to do that?" Lucy asked sticking her head next to Erza's.  
"How should I know? He complains every summer how much trouble we 'shitty children' are," Laxus said making air quotes for the last part, "Then when everyone goes he complains how quite the house is."

"I guess he dislikes the quite more that he dislikes us." Lucy said giggling. Laxus shrugged.  
"I don't know what goes on in that old man's mind. The reason I called was to find out if you guys are in for the winter holidays."

"Do you even have to ask?" Lucy said smiling brightly.  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." Erza said. Both Lucy and Laxus looked at her. A grin broke out on her face. "Finished thinking, of course I'm in. And would it be alright if Jellal came?" A faint blush appeared on her face. Laxus smirked.  
"Sure, the more the merrier. What about fire and ice?" Laxus asked.  
"Natsu! Gray!" Erza called.  
"We're sorry!" They yelled together bowing to the red head.  
"Do you have any plans for the winter holidays?" Erza asked.  
"Nope." Natsu said while Gray shook his head.  
"Well you do now." Lucy said grinning.  
"Okay." Natsu said.  
"Cool." Gray said.

"They're both in." Erza told Laxus. After a second both boys said at the same time, "Wait, what?" Natsu and Gray pushed their faces in front of the screen.  
"Laxus? What are you doing?" Gray asked.  
"And what plans do we have?" Natsu asked. Laxus sighed.  
"I still have to call everyone else, I can't sit here and explain to you two. Erza and Lucy will explain. I'll see you all next week." The screen went blank and Natsu and Gray turned to the girls.

"Gramps bought a place up in the mountains." Lucy said. The boys broke out into identical grins.  
"Yes! Fairy Tail Christmas vacation!" Gray said pumping a fist in the air.  
"This day just got a lot better." Natsu said.  
"I'll see you guys," Erza said, "I'm gonna call Jellal and I've got shopping to do if we're going up to the mountains next week."  
"Oh! I've got an excuse to pick up a new winter wardrobe." Lucy said happily.  
"You never needed an excuse to shop before." Natsu said.  
"Just come on." She grabbed his hand pulling him after her.

Three hours later Lucy was walking home humming merrily, swing the two bags in her hands. Behind her Natsu was carrying eight bags trying not to trip over anything.  
"Why'd you buy so much stuff? We'll only be away for two weeks." Natsu asked.  
"That is stuff for two weeks." Lucy replied. Natsu's jaw dropped and he shook his head.  
"I'll never get girls." He said. Lucy giggled looking back at him.  
"Don't worry, we almost home…and you where the one who offered to carry all the bags,"  
"That was before you bought so much,"  
"Then just give me some to hold."  
"No,"  
Lucy sighed, "Natsu Dragoneel, what am I going to do with you?"

They turned into Lucy's front yard and Virgo appeared at the door.  
"Welcome home Princess," She said with a curt bow, "and good afternoon to you Master Dragoneel. Do you require assistance with those bags?"  
"Thanks Virgo," Natsu said as she took them from him. She also took the ones in Lucy's hands.  
"Could you put them in my room?" Lucy asked.  
"Of course Princess." Virgo nodded and headed back inside.

"Oh it feels so good to move my arms!" Natsu said swings his arms around. He flopped backwards in the snow waving his arms. Lucy laughed.  
"How does my snow angle look Lu?" He asked.  
"A little lopsided. The head is a bit too big." She teased.  
"Oh really…" Natsu grabbed her ankle and pulled. She let out a shrike as she fell backwards into the snow.

"Idiot," She yelled although she was laughing. Natsu was laughing too.  
"What do you think of it now?"  
"I think we smashed it," She said indicating to the flatten patch of snow that had been Natsu's snow angel.  
"We'll just make another,"  
"I have a better idea," Lucy grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right into Natsu's face. The boy gasped and reeled back, stumbling to his feet as he wiped snow out of his eyes and nose. He shook his head sending the snow flying. He locked eyes with Lucy who was grinning up at him playfully.  
"It's on now," He ran after her as she shrieked and scrambled to her feet. Natsu scooped up as much snow as he could and threw it at her. She ducked and it hit the fence.

As he bent for more snow Lucy ran towards the side of the house her laugher following her. He let out a growl and charged after her. They reached the backyard where Lucy ducked behind a tree. Natsu slowed down walking as quietly as he could. He slowly walked around the trunk and leapt,

"Ah ha!" He landed in the snow…no Lucy. His head swung from side to side looking for signs of the blonde. He felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning around he got a face full of snow, again. Lucy laughed clutching her sides as he once again wiped snow out of eyes.  
"Do you always have to go for the face?" Natsu asked. Lucy was too busy laughing to answer. But her laugher changed into a gasp as Natsu tackled her into the snow.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, laughing as they lay in the snow. After their laughed had died down they lay gasping for breath, both flushed.  
"Alright my little dragon, you win." Lucy said with a smile once she had regained the ability to speak. Natsu grinned but didn't say anything. He was still breathing deeply, though not as much as before. He gently brushed back a strand of hair that had come loose in their chase.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled a bit wider,  
"Only once or twice…a day since started dating," She said laughing.  
"But did I tell you today?"  
She shook her head.

"I love you today," He kissed her forehead, "I loved you yesterday," He kissed her nose, "I will love you tomorrow." He kissed her lightly on the lips, letting the embrace linger. When they broke apart Lucy said "And I love you, my little dragon."

They stayed like that until Lucy had to turn away to sneeze.  
"We probably should get out the cold," Natsu said getting to his feet pulling Lucy up with him. She brushed some snow out of his hair. They walked into the house thought the back door. As Natsu was helping Lucy out of her coat Virgo appeared again.  
"Princess, I put the bags in your room and Miss Levy called for you."  
"Laxus probably talked to her already. She was calling to find out if I was going to Fairy Tail for the holidays."  
"Fairy Tail, for the winter?"  
"Yeah, gramps bought a place up in the mountains," Natsu said grinning.  
"I'll call her back in a little bit." Lucy told Virgo. She and Natsu when up to her room where Natsu promptly jumped on her bed.

"Do you have to mess up my bed every time you come over?"  
"Your bed is just so comfy," He said hugging one of her pillows. She gave a sigh, half exasperated, half amused. She grinned as an idea popped into her head. She grabbed the edge of the sheet and pulled, making Natsu roll of bed. He landed with a hard thud.  
"Ouch! Lucy!" His head appeared over the side of the bed, rubbing his scalp. "You could have caused brain damage, you know."  
"With your thick skull? I doubt it,"  
"You are really mean girlfriend," He teased.  
"Says the guy who just tackled me into the snow." She retorted.

Natsu stood and walked closer to her, "Hey, the snow was a softer landing than being pushed out of bed,"  
"Maybe next time you won't jump on bed messing it up."  
"What's the difference, it has to get messy at some point anyway." He placed on her waist pulling her to him.  
"Well I happen to like going to sleep on a nice made up bed," She placed her hands around his neck.  
"Alright, so I'll just make your bed after I'm done lying on it from now on." He gave her his best mischievous grin.  
"See, this why I love us, we always find a compromise," She stood on her tiptoes.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned around and saw Lucy's father standing in the doorway. Natsu's hands dropped from Lucy's waist but the girl made no move to pull away from Natsu.  
"Still dating him, are you?" Her father said gruffly.  
Natsu tensed against Lucy. Unseen to her father she moved her hand down his back, rubbing small circles against his spine letting him know it was okay. To her father she said, "Yes I am. Do you want something?"  
"I'm going to company party, I was going to ask if you wanted to come along."  
"Can Natsu come?" She asked in a steady voice. Her father didn't answer but his eyebrow twitched.  
"If Natsu can't come then I'm not interested, seeing as the last time I went with to a company party you tried to set me up with the sons of one of your rich friends…again."  
He didn't say anything so Lucy continued, "If that's all father you'd probably want to leave or you might be late," He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, "Oh and Fairy Tail has a chalet in the mountains so I'll be saying there these holidays."  
"What? Lucy you can't just decided things like that without asking me."  
"And you can't decided who I date, so bye dad." She walked forward and closed her door. She heard his footsteps retreat away from the door. She sighed and turned back to Natsu.

"Natsu, I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, I really wish you'd let me have a_ talk_ with him." He said looking at the closed door a fierce look in his eyes.  
"It's not even worth your time, he's just mad he can't set me up with his business partners' sons anymore to seal his business deals anymore,"  
"That's what I want to talk to him about, he can't just use you like that. It was because of him you were with that creep Sage."  
"Natsu, look at me and take a deep breath."  
He did as she said, "It doesn't matter anymore. He won't bother us, he can't make a descent argument against you. And so what if he wants to set me up with every trust fund heir in fifty miles. I don't care about any of them."

"Yeah alright…" Natsu said but he still looked mad. He sat on the edge of her bed. Lucy went over to him and wrapped her hands around him from behind.  
"Don't let him ruin your evening." She said kissing him on the cheek. Natsu didn't reply. She poked him in the stomach. "Just think, in a week we'll be with Fairy Tail." This made a smile appear on his face. "There's my Natsu."  
He placed his hands over hers. "Thanks Luce," He brought her hand up to his lips kissing the back of her hand. She shook her head,  
"I should be thanking you. You're always looking out for me."  
"That's what friends are for."

* * *

So that was the first chapter, and there's still more to come. In the upcoming chapters we'll be going to the new Fairy Tail chalet, of course everyone will be coming back. We'll see everyone's been since summer (and everyone that doesn't include Sage, nope, no Sage in this story. For the conflict I have something a bit more Fairy Tail centric in mind, but that comes later). And we'll spend Christmas and New Years with our favorite guild.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

If had to discride this chapter simply i would have to say the first part is mainly humor, the second mainly romnace (well not really, this whole chapter is leaning more the humor secturm). Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"It's left,"  
"There is no left. It's right or straight head."  
"But this says left!"  
"Do you not understand English? THERE IS NO LEFT!"

Lucy sighed from the backseat. She should have accepted Erza's offer to drive up with her and Jella. She had wanted to give the couple time to be alone since they so rarely got to see each other. She had forgotten that since Erza was going with Jella that left her alone with Natsu and Gray.

The boys had been arguing from the moment they had left.

"Give me the map!"  
"Don't let go if the steering you idiot!"  
"Don't call me an idiot, numskull!"  
"HEY! Before you two get us killed why don't you pull over and try and figure out where we have to go."

The boys turned around and looked at her then each other.  
"That's a good idea." Gray said pulling to the side of the road. Lucy sighed. The two boys were now fighting over the map.  
"You don't have to it so much to your side."  
"You're hogging it!"

_Riiiiiippppp._

A tear appeared in the middle of the map.  
"Great, now look what you did."  
"This isn't my fault, you caused it."  
Lucy facepalmed herself. They were never going to get Fairy Tail.  
"Give me the map." She said.  
"Not going to do much good now." Natsu said as he passed the torn pieces to her. She spread out the two parts across her lap. She slowly traced the road they had taken the mountain and found their general location.

"We have to go straight." She said.  
"See." Natsu said.  
"See? See what? You were telling me to go left not straight."  
"Same difference."  
"There is no such thing as same difference. It's either something is the same or it is different."  
"Okay that's it. Stop the car," Gray slammed on the breaks at Lucy's yell. "Natsu you're switching places with me. And I swear if you two start one more argument I'll call Erza."  
Both boys paled at the word _Erza_.

"Okay, we'll behave. I'll get in the back." Natsu said.  
"Yeah, just don't call Erza." Gray pleaded. Lucy smiled thinking that she should have threatened to call Erza two hours ago. She and Natsu still switched places just to be safe. Of course neither boy could go long without making snide comment to each other but all Lucy had to do was touch her phone and they would shut up. Along the way they passed though a small village.

"Hey check out that," Gray said indicating to a banner hanging above the street advertising a competing for amateur winter sports.  
"Yeah, when I was talking to Laxus yesterday he mentioned that there are some serious skiing slopes."  
"We so have to check that out." Natsu said. The other two nodded.

They had been driving for almost half an hour more when, "Guys, look up there," Natsu said leaning forward, "I think that's it."  
Gray slowed down and the three of them found themselves looking at two story cabin. It had a very rustic look to it. There was enclosed veranda running around the entire first floor. The road just before the cabin was lined on either side by evergreens trees, and in the centre of front yard there was a fifteen foot evergreen. From one of the two chimneys there was smoke billowing into the frosty air.

"Looks promising so far." Gray said pulling off the main road. They noticed Laxus' car parked out front as well as two others that they knew belonged to Warren and Freed. Gray parked and the three teens got out. Grabbing their bags they went up to the front door and knocked. A voice from inside yelled, "It's open!"

Gray opened the door, inside they were greeted by Freed wearing a Santa hat.  
"Natsu! Gray! Lucy, hey guys." He said grinning.  
"Nice hat dude," Gray said.  
"Go on, make jokes. This is part of a surprise for Mira," He lifted the hat and sitting on his head was a small jewellery box. Natsu laughed at this, while Gray frowned.  
"Dude, way to make the rest of us look bad. Christmas isn't until next week you know."  
"Don't listen to him, it's sweet." Lucy said.  
"God, I hope Juvia get's here after Mira so she won't see." Gray muttered to himself.

"Well come on, I'll give you the tour." Freed said replacing the hat on his head. He showed them the living room that had a huge fireplace where there was fire roaring. Across the hall from it was a kitchen with wide windows that looked out over a snowy cliff. In the distance they saw a chair lift.  
"We can ski down to the lift," Freed said as he pointed it out, "And one of the ski paths runs past just a couple hundred meters away from the house so getting back isn't a problem either."  
"Cool," Gray said.  
"Sweet, we're hitting the slopes first thing tomorrow." Natsu said.

"The bedrooms are up on the second floor. Boys get the right side of the floor."  
"We couldn't even manage the separate floor rule in the beach house, does gramps expect us to say apart when where on the same floor." Natsu said grinning at Lucy. She hit him on the chest playfully.  
"Yes I do Natsu." Said a voice behind them. Natsu jumped a foot in the air and turned around laughing guiltily.  
"I was only joking gramps," He said. Makarov raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure you were,"  
"Hey thanks for doing this." Gray said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Getting the house for winter vacation."  
Makarov grunted, "I think I'm beginning to regret it already."  
"Well it's too late to change your mind now," Laxus said walking in carrying piece of fire wood, "You already bought this place." Makarov grunted again but didn't say anything.

"Oi! Anybody home!" A guff voice called out.  
"Gajeel," Natsu said recognising the voice instantly. Lucy let out a cry, dropped her bags and ran to the front room. Sure enough there was the large raven haired teen and next to him was Levy. Levy cried out when she saw Lucy. The blonde threw her arms around the shorter girl.  
"Haha, it's good to see you," Levy said.  
"Yeah it is. We have so much to catch up on,"  
"Don't you two talk like every day?" Gajeel asked picking up the bags Levy dropped.  
"Not every day," Lucy said.  
"Yes, every day. Whenever you call she hangs up on me to talk to you." Gajeel said leering. The girls burst out laughing.  
"Sorry Gajeel I promise to try calling less."  
Gajeel just grumbled about chatty women and walked into the next room.

"Don't pay any mind to him. He gets to see me every day," Levy said.  
"And you still call eachother at night? Awww!"  
Levy blushed and pushed Lucy, "You aren't going to give me hell about it, are you?"  
"Levy what kind of friend will I be if I didn't?"  
"Remind me again why we're friends?"  
"Because you love me,"  
"Unfortunatly that's true." Levy grinned and Lucy laughed. Looping her hand through Levy's she said,  
"Let's go check out the rooms."

They both collected their bags and went up the next floor. In the bedrooms they found that each room had two bunk beds, unlike the beach house which had three bachelor beds in a room.  
"Looks like it's four to room," Levy said claiming a top bunk. Lucy nodded dropping her bags on the bed below the one Levy had taken. She sat on the bed, testing the mattress.  
"This will be fun. I never slept on a bunk bed before." She said. Levy leaned over the edge of her bed looking at Lucy.  
"Why would you ever had to? You're the only child of rich business man. Even if you had siblings your house is big enough for everyone to have their own room. Heck you'd be able to have your own wing."  
Lucy rolled her eyes. "We're not that rich," her expression grew more guarded and Levy picked up on it.

"Is everything with your dad okay?" She asked climbing down and sitting on the lower bunk. Lucy sighed.  
"Yeah, I guess,"  
"I hear a but,"  
"But…he's been giving me a hard time about Natsu,"  
"That's not really unexpected. Natsu is a bit of a detour from the guys he normally approves off." Lucy laughed at this.  
"A bit? A detour off a cliff is more accurate."  
"Your dad will come around…eventually,"  
"I hope so. But why are we only talking about my love life? What's new with you and Gajeel?" Lucy said bumping the other girl with her shoulder. She blushed beet red.  
"We've been good," She said in a low voice.  
"Just good?" Lucy said wiggling her eyebrows. Levy pushed her.  
"Shut up Lucy."

"Hey," Natsu said making the two girls turn toward the doorway.  
"Hi Natsu. I haven't given you a proper hello yet have I?" Levy said getting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Don't let Gajeel see you. You know how jealous he gets." Natsu said.  
"I would never be jealous of you salamander." Gajeel said appearing behind. "Mira, Elf and Lisanna just got here." He said to the girls.  
"Right, that's why I came to get. I thought you'd want to see Freed's surprise." Natsu said.  
"Oh, right. Levy come you have to see this." Lucy said grabbing Levy by the hand.

In the living room the Strauss siblings were taking in the new house.  
"Hello everyone," Mirajane said smiling at them. They returned the greeting.  
"This place is a man's place." Elfman declared happily.  
"I'm sure Ever and the other girls will do a thing or two about that Elf." Freed said walking in.  
"I'm sure we will," Mira said, she turned towards him. Freed kissed her lightly.  
"Had a good semester?"  
"It was ok," She giggled, "I like your hat." She said tugging it gently.  
"Then you can have it," He took it off his head and placed it on hers.  
"You have a box on your head," She pointed out.  
"That is for you as well." He took the box and opened it. Mira's eyes grew wide. She lifted out a delicate purple bracelet.  
"Oh, Freed…" She said smiling, "You shouldn't have."

"Thank god Juvia isn't here to see…" The words were barely out of Gray's mouth when he was tackled from behind.  
"Gray!"  
"Juvia…I need…air." He grinned at her when she stopped squeezing. "I missed you too." He kissed her forehead. Juvia's eyes shone.  
"Juvia has a gift for you." She started looking through her bag. The smile on Gray's face vanished,  
"Uh, Juvia you really didn't have to…" She took out a gift wrapped in a blue paper with snowflakes on it. "Wow, it has a bow and everything. You know that Christmas isn't until next week."  
"I know. I have a different gift for Christmas." She said still holding out the gift.  
"Oh, great…" Gray took the present and unwrapped it. It was watch, grey steel bands with a black face. Gray frowned.  
"Don't you like it?" She said noticing the look on his face.  
"What? No! I mean, of course I do. I love it." He kissed her. "It's just…" He turned and grabbed Natsu by the elbow, "You're coming with me. Where's the nearest mall?" He addressed the question to Laxus.  
"About an hour away at the bottom of the mountain. There is a convenience store at the village, and a gift shop at the ski lodge at the top of the mountain." He said with a grin.  
"Fine then." Gray turned pulling Natsu with him.  
"Why do I have to go?"  
"I need a second opinion." Gray snapped.  
"Then take one of the girls,"  
"No, I can't,"  
"Why not?" The two blickered until they were out the door.

Juvia looked heartbroken, looking at the watch which Gray had left behind.  
"He doesn't like it…"  
"Trust me Juvia, he likes it." Mira said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Yep, I have the feeling you'll see just how much he likes it when he gets back." Levy said. Juvia looked at them smiling a bit.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah. Just wait until they get back." Lucy said winking.

Ten minutes later Jet and Droy arrived and half an hour after them Cana appeared. And almost right after her Erza and Jellal pulled up. Erza greeted everyone warmly, while Jellal hung back a little. But it wasn't long the others had pulled him into the conversation. He and the other boys really got engrossed in a conversation about cars in the living room. The girls were in the kitchen having tea (really they were spying, leaning from the counter so they could see in the other room).  
"Then seem to be getting along well." Mira said.  
"Thanks for helping Jellal feel welcome," Erza said, "He doesn't want to tell me, but I can see he still isn't as comfortable around you all as I am."  
"It's the least we can do." Levy said.  
"Besides, this gives an opportunity to really get to him," Cana said grinning evilly, "It's about time we got to know your future husband after all."

Lucy, Mira and Juvia all snorted into their tea, while Levy almost choked on a biscuit. Erza's skin grew pale. Cana laughed at her expression. Erza gulped and looked at Cana.  
"Very funny Cana. Jellal and I aren't getting married,"  
"Yet…you aren't getting married _yet. _ But I have my money on an engagement announcement in three years, five for the most." Cana winked at her. The other girls were biting back their laughed at the look of horror on Erza's face. They all knew that it was only Jellal who could create this kind of reaction from the red head. Luckily for Erza at that moment Gray and Natsu returned.

"Juvia!" Gray called, "Juvia, I have a gift for you."  
"Gray?" She said. He walked into the kitchen. In his hands was a small white elongated bag. Natsu trailed in after him dusting snow from his hair.  
"Juvia, I got this for you." He said handing her the bag. She took it. Gray continued quickly.  
"I know it's not much, but you got me that watch, that was amazing, I felt that I have to get you something, but the stupid shop didn't–" the rest of his sentence was lost as Juvia threw herself into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. In her hand was a simple chain with a snowflake pendant.

Natsu snickered and leaned against Lucy, "I think she likes it," He said. Lucy laughed.  
"I would say so."

Gray and Juvia were now engaged in a full lip lock.

"I got you something too," Natsu said.  
"You didn't have to that..." He held up a bar of chocolate cutting her short, "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?"  
"Only about every day since we started dating." Natsu teased.

* * *

Next time they'll be decorating the place for Christmas, which means lights, deconarations, candles, ladders, nails, hammers...oh...that suddenly doesn't sound so safe. Hehe...Well it is Fairy Tail.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I finally set some time aside to write this chapter. I'm hitting some major blocks with the story, so if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them.

* * *

After everyone had arrived Mira enlisted everyone's help to decorating the house for Christmas.  
"We need to add some Fairy Tail sprit to this place," she said opening boxes of decorations.  
"What do want us to do?" Natsu asked. She passed him an axe.  
"Why don't you and some of the other guys go pick out a tree? Nothing shorter than Gajeel,"  
"Right," Natsu saluted and swung the axe over his shoulder, causing Gray and Max who had been standing behind him to duck.  
"God Natsu, do you want to take someone's head's off!" Max complained.  
"What?" Natsu turned, still hefting the axe. Mira jumped back out of the blade's range.  
"Give me that!" Gajeel grabbed it out of his hands before he really hit someone. "You aren't going to touch this again," He said heading to the door.  
"Aww, but I want to cut down a tree!" He complained following Gajeel.  
"Hey, who said Gajeel could cut the tree," Gray trailed after the pair.

"Those three, alone, in the woods, with an axe. That's a good idea." Jet said.  
"I'll go with them, make sure the only thing they'll be swinging the axe at is a tree." Lucy said trailing after the three boys who were still arguing about who should get to cut down the tree.

"You two aren't half as strong as me," Gajeel said.  
"I'm twice as strong as you are!" Natsu snapped.  
"And I'm six times as strong as Natsu." Gray said folding his hands.  
"Yeah…hey, wait. No you're not!" Natsu turned to Gray.  
"I'm too,"  
"Are not!"

Their voices eventually disappeared as they got further away from the house. Mira started delegating other task, passing out decorations. Jet, Droy and Nab were given the task of hanging lights outside. But after Droy fell off the ladder Laxus and Bickslow when to help. The girls took to decorating upstairs, by the time they finished it looked like Christmas had thrown up in the bedrooms.

They hung wreaths on the doors and tinsel on the beds. Downstairs was taken over by red and green decoration, in the form of lights, candles and little figurines of Santa, reindeer, snowmen and anything else you can think off. From the kitchen the smells of ginger cookies and fruit cake wafted through the house as Mira and Lisanna were busy making treats for everyone.

Mira was mixing a bowl of red frosting when a hand reached over her shoulder going towards the bowl. She whacked it with the wooden spoon in her hand.  
"Ouch, Mira! That hurt!" Freed complained rubbing his knuckles.  
"Good, next time you won't try to steal any frosting."  
"Just a taste,"  
"No, this for the cookies."  
"Alright, aright," He held his hands up in surrender. He walked towards the door looking a little downcast. Then suddenly he spun around, ducking behind Mira, grabbed the bowl and made a dash for the door.  
"Freed!" Mira yelled and gave chase welding her wooden spoon like a sword. Freed didn't get far though, in the living room he tripped over rug. The bowl was sent flying, it hit the ceiling, sending frosting everywhere. Several persons in the room got splatter with red flecks of frosting. The bowl then fell right onto Levy.  
"What was I just hit with?" asked Wendy who had gotten hit right in the eye.  
"Frosting," Romeo said wiping some off himself and licking, "Sweet."  
"Not sweet," Levy said who had gotten the most on her, "I'm a mess."  
A few people in the room where laughing. Cana looked at her sorrel drink which now had a glow of frosting floating in it. She took a sip and her eyes lit up.  
"We have to get more frosting for the sorrel," She said eagerly.

"Freed! My frosting," Mira complained wiping some frosting from her face. Freed laughed and licked off the frosting that had fallen on his hands.  
"I'm sorry, I promise I wasn't planning on that happening." He smiled shyly. Mira on the other hand didn't look amused. She held out the spoon for him.  
"What's this for?" He asked taking it.  
"Mixing. You're going to make a new batch of frosting." She said.  
"What? Mira, I don't know how too…"  
"Fine, I'll help. But no eating any." She warned walking back to the kitchen. Freed strode next to her, bending over to a kiss a spot on her cheek that had frosting on it.  
"It's okay. I can just eat the rest off of you,"  
"Freed!" Mira yelled, but this time her voice had a bit of amusement in it.

The others chuckled as they watched the pair disappear into the kitchen. After a moment they heard Mira's musical laugh ring out and Cana started taking bets that half of frosting would end up on the two before they were finished. This made everyone laugh again as they started to clean up the rest of the frosting.

Half an hour later, the frosting was gone and most of the decoration were up. Much to her shock Cana had lost her bet as Freed and Mira managed to restrain themselves enough to make an entire batch of new frosting, which was now on the cookies, like it was supposed to be. Mira having finished the cooking was now merrily humming as she hung mistletoe over the main entrance.

While she was still tying the little sprig the front doors burst open and three boys came in hefting a large Scotch Pine. It was at least eight feet and it's aroma was already spreading through the house  
"Mira is this big enough for you?" Gray asked.  
"I'll think it will do." She said looking down from the ladder. She climbed down moving out of the way so they could past  
"Let's go set it up," Natsu said.  
The three of them went past carrying it into the living room. Lucy walked in after them.  
"How'd it go?" Mira asked.  
"They spent over twenty minutes arguing about which tree to cut." She said rubbing her temples.  
"Only twenty minutes?" Levy teased.  
"I honestly wonder if they don't get tried for yelling at each other,"

Gajeel chuckled as he walked back standing next to Levy, "Maybe one day we will," He said to the blonde. He eyed the mistletoe and grinned.  
"Now that's the best decoration I've seen yet," He lifted Levy off her feet and kissed her. She giggled as they broke apart.  
"Why do I get the feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time under this doorway?" She asked. Gajeel just grinned. He licked his lips and looked at Levy,  
"Why is your skin so sweet?" He asked genuinely bemused.  
"There was a frosting accident; I was covered in the stuff." She explained.  
"I'm sorry I missed it. I could have helped you cleaned up," he kissed her neck. She laughed and hit his chest.

"Get a room," Lucy teased averting her eyes.  
"Not a bad idea,"  
"Gajeel!"

* * *

I love Gajeel and Levy, they are my favorite shipping for Fairy Tail. I swear I came up with the frosting incident just so I could have Gajeel comment about _helping _Levy clean up.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry that I've fallen behind with this story. I got kinda side tracked writing stories for Frozen. I really wanted to upload the christmas day chapter on Christmas, but that didn't happen. I should hopefully get it up tomorrow. But for now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail was in a cheerful mood as they all decorated the tree. Mira was humming Christmas songs as she hung lights on the tree. Gajeel had Levy on his shoulders and she was hanging ornaments on the upper branches. Max and Warren were goofing around, juggling Christmas bulbs between then.  
"I got candles for the tree!" Natsu yelled, running in with an armful of candles.  
"NO!" Everyone yelled at once. He stopped and looked crestfallen.  
"Awww! Why?" He pouted.  
"You and fire, that's never a good mix." Gray said, taking the candles from him.  
"But..but…"

Lucy kissed him on the cheek. "Don't feel bad. We just don't want the tree to go up in flames." She said gently.  
"But the tree would look nice with candles on it," Natsu whined. He flopped down on the couch, a frown on his face.  
"Come, don't be like that," Lucy said hating to see him pout. "You can still help place the other decorations on the tree," She held up a little Santa ornament waving it in his face.  
"No, I don't wanna," He said.  
"Please," She knelt in front of him, "for me,"  
"No," He was adamant. She sighed, but then a grin lit up her face.

"I'll tell you what. If you stop being so down and help us decorate the tree, then…" She paused, glanced at everyone around them, and then leaned forward to whisper something in Natsu's ear. Natsu's eyes grew wide and he glanced at Lucy.  
"Really?" He asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Lucy nodded. He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment then he said,  
"Make it twenty and we have a deal,"  
"Twenty it is." Lucy laughed. Natsu grinned even wider and jumped to his feet.  
"WE HAVE A TREE TO DECORATE!" He yelled, grabbing handfuls of decorations and tossing them on the tree, literally.

"What did you say to him?" Erza asked, as she and everyone else looked on as Natsu furiously decorated the tree. A few of the other girls edges closer, curious to hear as well.  
"I told him once we were finished with the tree I'd spend ten minutes under the mistletoe with him,"  
Erza, Mira and Levy burst out laughing at this.  
Gajeel grumbled under his breath, "Lucky bastard,"  
"You're feeling jealously?" Levy asked looking down his him from his shoulders, "When you just held me prisoner under there for how long?"  
"It wasn't ten minutes," Gajeel snapped "And if I were holding you prisoner then you must have a serious case of Stockholm syndrome, since you sounded like you enjoyed it." Levy blushed violently.  
"Wait, you said ten, but then he asked for twenty?" Cana asked. Lucy nodded. "The dog," Cana said with a sly grin.

"Why is everyone just standing there watching me?" Natsu asked when he realised no one was helping him. "Come on! I've got to finish this quickly…uh, I mean, we've a tree to decorate!"  
Lucy laughed picking up a Santa hat. She playfully pulled it low over his eyes before continuing to decorate the tree. Natsu fixed the hat so he could see. He hugged Lucy from behind whispering something in her ear. She shook her head and winked at him. He sighed, before grabbing another decoration and hanging it next to the one she had just put on the tree.

Those who knew about the couple's agreement giggled at their behaviour. The others shared confused looks before shrugging and grabbing ornaments themselves. In no time they had the tree brimming, it's branches full with bulbs and figurines.

"Looks good," Mira said looking at the tree through a rectangle made by her index fingers and thumbs.  
"It's just missing one thing," Laxus said digging in some boxes, "Oie, gramps where is it?"  
"I have it here," Everyone turned to him and saw in his hands a star for the tree top. Painted in gold on the star was the Fairy Tail symbol.  
"Whoa! Sweet star," Romeo said.  
"Yeah, gramps where'd you get it?" Gray asked.  
"Reedus painted the symbol on to it," He replied.  
"Nice job," Laki said,  
"It was nothing." Reedus said.

Makarov glanced up at Levy sitting on Gajeel's shoulders, "Since you're up there already," He tossed the star up to her. She caught it and Gajeel moved next to the tree. Easily stretching up she placed it on the top.  
"Okay, we ready to light it up?" Laxus asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand. Laxus plugged in the lights and the tree light up. They gave a cheer.

"Whoa," Lucy cried out as Natsu pulled her. The others turned to watch as Natsu's and Lucy's heels disappeared into the next room.  
"Alright, ten bucks says we don't see then for half an hour." Cana called out. Max took her bet.

"Nice for you join us," Levy said grinning at Lucy as she walked back into the room. Max grumbled to himself as he past Cana ten buck.  
"So how was it?" Gajeel asked wriggling his eyebrows.  
"Shut up," Natsu said even though he was grinning and his face was red.

The next day they decided to go up to slopes.

"I bet I'll get to the bottom of the slope first!" Gray yelled.  
"Fat chance!" Natsu replied.  
"Why don't wait until you reach the top of mountain first," Lucy sighed as she tugged Natsu back into his seat. They were going up in the chair lift. Natsu had turned around to yell at Gray sitting in the lift behind them. Juvia was holding onto the back of Gray's coat, preventing him of leaning too far forward.

The moment they got to the top Natsu and Gray were off, grabbing their snowboards, pushing and shoving each other. Lucy sighed again taking up her skis and following after them, at a slower rate.

By the time she and the others were ready to go Natsu and Gray were a third of the way down the slopes.  
"We'd better wait a while, I have the feeling those two might cause an avalanche," Laxus said.

As it turned out neither of them got to the bottom. Half way down they got into a fight. That's where the others found them, scuffling in the snow. Gray had somehow lost his coat, so he was rolling around in his sweater.  
"Oh Natsu," Lucy said.

Three hours later Mira was giving the two boys blows of chicken soup as they hunched under blankets. Natsu sneezed.  
"This is your fault," Gray slurred, then blew his nose in a Kleenex.  
"You were the one who…achoo!...who started the fight,"  
"Stop arguing and eat your soup, before you both get sicker," Erza said. They grabbed this blows and began shoving the soup in their mouths. Gray gasped suddenly dropping his spoon and sticking out his tongue.  
"HOT!" Gray yelled.  
"Of course it's still hot. I just make it." Mira said. Natsu snickered while Gray fanned his tongue.  
"It's just right for me," Natus said.  
"You're the guy who can't feel heat," Gray snapped.

Juvia picked up Gray's blow of soup, lifting a spoonful and began blowing. Gray stopped trying to fan is mouth and looked at her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Cooling your soup," She blushed, "So you won't burn your mouth again," She looked away as she yeld out the spoon and blow for his. She expected his to take them back but instead he closed his mouth around the spoon, eating the soup she had cooled.  
"Thanks Juvia," Gray said smirking at her. Juvia blushed harder.

"That's smart Juvia," Gajeel said with a smirk, "The last thing you'd want Gray to burn is his mouth. Well except made his..ouch!" Levy had smacked Gajeel before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

And yet again I end on a Gajeel/Levy note. I just couldn't resist having Gajeel say something crude and vulgar.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this is the start of the Christmas day chapter. I really really wanted this to go up on Christmas, but alas the fates had other ideas.

* * *

Over the next few days everyone was enjoying the slopes or simply each other's company. Natsu and Gray both got over their colds as quickly as they had gotten them. It was the very next day when they instigated a snowball fight that sucked everyone in. That was probably the biggest snowball fight in the history of history.  
Lucy's and Natsu's record under the mistletoe managed to last all of twenty-four hours before Gajeel decided to break it, a fact that Gajeel very loudly told everyone, much a blushing Levy's mortification. And although they didn't advertise like Gajeel, Erza and Jellal broke the record again only a few hours after Gajeel and Levy had.  
And before they knew it was Christmas Eve night. Since they had put up the tree presents had been appearing under it. Every time you seemed to look at it three more would appear. Now they were packed up in not so neat piles. Natsu was poking around the presents, suddenly let out a cry and grabbed on addressed to him. He shook it.  
"Natsu, you can't open it now." Erza chided.  
"Just one." He pouted.  
"No way salamander, you have to wait just like everyone else," Gajeel said gruffly. It should be noted that Gajeel had been scolded by Levy not an hour ago for trying to sneak a peek at one of his gifts.  
"Fine," Natsu placed the gift down, sulking over to sit next to Lucy. She kissed his cheek.  
"It's only a few more hours," She said. Natsu gently nuzzled her, brushing his lips against her ear.  
"Ya' know," He said in a low whisper, "I wouldn't be so curious if you'd tell me what you got me."  
She grabbed his wrist to stop his wandering hands, "It's a surprise," She said.  
"Please…" He dropped his voice even lower.  
"N…" Lucy forgot what she was going to say as his lips pressed to a spot just at the base of her next that Natsu_ knew_ would make her react like that.  
"Come on, just a little hint…"  
"Natsu…" She gripped his wrist tighter, but not because she wanted him to stop. "N-no, you have to wait…" She somehow managed to say. She felt his lips curl into a frown against her skin, but she was trying to ignore the fact that she could feel his lips at all (and failing miserably).  
Cana coughed loudly next to them, but they didn't seem to hear. Then Cana and Gray coughed together…and Natsu and Lucy still didn't hear.  
"Just go under the mistletoe already," Laxus said loudly finally making stirring the couple out of their own world. Several persons snickered at the two.  
"Come on let's go for a walk," Natsu said taking Lucy's hand. He lead the way to the door. They both slipped into their boots and Natsu grabbed both their coats, heading outside, ignoring the cat calls of the others behind them.  
"If you brought me out here to try extort you Christmas gift out of me it's not going to work," Lucy warned although he knew that she might very well cave under Natsu's efforts.  
"No, that's not it." He said holding out her coat for her to put on. She turned allowing him to help her put the coat on.  
"Oh? Then why'd we leave?"  
"I just think we could use some alone time. We've basically been with the others 24/7 since we got here."  
"Oh," Lucy smiled at his gesture, "Alright then,"  
He slipped his hands into hers and they set off. It a quiet night, a crescent moon in the sky casting a slivery glow to the snow. They seemed like the only things stirring in the winter landscape. They'd been walking for near fifteen minutes when Natsu stopped, turning to look at Lucy.  
She didn't have to ask what was wrong. She closed the space between them. The kiss started slow at first, but quickly became more and more heated. Natsu gently pushed Lucy back until hit back hit the trunk of a tree. Lucy suddenly hated the winter clothes that kept them apart from each other. Natsu seemed to have to same notion as he pulled back shrugging off his coat. Natsu never wore that much clothes in winter, so he under the coat all he had was a black sweater and his scarf.  
"Natsu, you'd be cold," She gasped.  
"No I won't," He lips found hers again and she forgot all about caring if Natsu being cold. She didn't even care when Natsu partly unzipped her own coat partly and ripped her scarf away exposing her neck to the winter air. But it wasn't exposed for long before Natsu's lips where there. Her moan was lost the wind as Natsu bit her skin. Despite the fact that it was the middle of winter, at night and a wind was blowing around them Lucy was warm…no not just warm, she was hot.  
The heat generate between was unbearably intoxicating. She wanted more.  
"Natsu," She whispered, her voice pleading…begging. He responded by presses closer, lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her legs around his waist as one of his hands followed the curve of her thigh. His other hand pushed aside her coat. She pulled her hands out of the sleeves, but it remained pinned between her and the tree. Her hands wove their way into his hair. He shifted his attention from her neck back to her lips.  
She wasn't really sure how long they were like that. All she knew that Natsu was whispering wonderfully nasty things into her ear when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She slipped it out looking at the screen.  
"It's Levy…" She said.  
"Make her leave a message," He said quickly, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck and jaw.  
"They're probably looking for us…oh god…Natsu," She tilted her head back, forgetting the phone in her hand. When it rang five minutes later she did answer.  
"Hello," She said trying and failing to get Natsu to stop.  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" Levy asked, although by the amused tone to her voice Lucy knew the bookworm had a very good idea of what they were doing.  
"Just walking…" Lucy bit her lips to stop the moan treating to escape her lips.  
"Yeah sure," Lucy could almost hear her rolling her eyes, "Where ever you guys are find your clothes, if you aren't back in ten minutes we're coming to look for you."  
"Right," Lucy hung up. "We have ten minutes," She told Natsu.  
"We can do plenty in ten minutes." He replied, not letting her escape.  
Lucy lost track of time again, until her phone beeped alerting her to a message. She pulled away from Natsu to look at the screen.  
"Oh no…"  
"What?" Natsu stopped and looked at the screen.  
"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled glancing around. There standing about twenty feet away were the others grinning at them. On the screen of Lucy's phone, a picture of her and Natsu from only seconds before.  
"You freaking trolls!"  
"We did you give you a warning," Mira said winking.  
"You're going to us this as blackmail, aren't you?"  
"Why else take the picture?" Gray snickered.  
"Of course this would make a great Christmas card," Levy said looking at the picture on her own phone.  
"It's too late send out any thought," Gajeel said.  
"Not if we do e-cards," Levy said looking up at him. He grinned at the idea.  
"You wouldn't!" Lucy and Natsu asked at the same time. The other couple had identical evil grins on their faces.  
"We'll see," Levy said simply.  
"I'd get those coats on, before you both get sick." Erza said, but she grinning just as wide as everyone else.  
"Don't you think we've harassed them enough?" Jellal asked.  
"No," Everyone answered together.  
"Have you learnt nothing from your time with us?" Erza asked bumping him with her shoulder.  
"Apparently not," He leaned over and kissed her.  
"Why isn't anyone taking their picture?" Natsu grumbled.  
"Cause, we, unlike you, know how to hide our serious PDA sessions." Erza said.  
"Wait," Mira looked at Erza, "What serious displays of affection are you talking about?" Erza just grinned. Taking Jellal's hand she turned walking back in the direction of the house.  
"I've got to find out what's that about." Mira said to herself an evil grin slowly appearing on her face. Anyone standing near to her took a step back. Anyone in Fairy Tail knew that once that look appeared on her face nothing good would come of it.  
Natsu sighed, picked up Lucy's coat and wrapped it around her.  
"Thanks Natsu," She said. Natsu grabbed his own coat but didn't put it on. They walked back together, slightly behind the others to avoid the constant jabs.

"Well that was nice a night," Natsu said sarcastically.  
"Oh I don't know. I was having fun right until that last part." Lucy said smirking.  
"Yeah, it was fun…We have to do it again soon." Natsu grinned. Lucy laughed pushing him away.

The next morning the sun wasn't even up yet when there was a knock on the girls' door. First it was two knocks.  
"Uh, who's knocking at this time?" Wendy asked. There was another knock.  
"I don't know but I'm gonna kill them." Erza said pulling a pillow over her head. Three more knocks,  
"Come on and open the door,"  
"Uh Natsu! Go open you're presents and let us sleep!" Lucy yelled at the door.  
"Just open the door," It wasn't Natsu's voice this time, but much deeper and gruffer.  
"That's your boyfriend," Lucy said to Levy. The other girl rolled over grumbling.  
"Ignore them and they'll go away." She said.  
"No we won't," Gajeel replied thought the door. Lucy sighed rolled out of bed and pulled the door open.  
"You'd better have a hell of a reason for waking us up," She muttered.  
"We do," Natsu leaned forward kissing her. "Merry Christmas!"  
"That is yet to be seen," Erza said sitting up.  
"Oh I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune in a few moments," Jellal said walking in.  
"Don't tell me they managed to rope you into whatever hair brained scheme they have planned," She said.  
"They did rope me in, but it's not a hair brained scheme," Jellal lifted her up into his arms.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You'll see,"  
"Natsu!" Lucy cried as he swept of her feet.  
"We have a surprise for you all," Natsu said.  
"A surprise? What?" Levy asked, then cried out as Gajeel picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Romeo walked in.  
"Wendy, hop on." He said gesturing to his back.  
"Why?"  
"We're supposed to carry you downstairs, but I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you like the other guys, but I know I can give you a piggyback ride."  
"Uh, okay…" Wendy climbed down from her bunk then got on Romeo's back.  
"Must you always carry me like this," Levy sighed as Gajeel walked out into the hall. They saw that they won't the only ones who were treated to the wakeup call. From the other rooms couples were emerging, the boys all carrying the girls. From the room next door Gray stumbled out, Juvia almost crying as she gripped him around the neck.  
"Juvia…neck…need air…"  
"Oh sorry," She loosened her grip but didn't let go.  
Laxus walked out after them with Cana thrown over his shoulder.  
"What's the big idea?" She asked thumping him on the back.  
"Pipe down will you, I'm not above dropping you." He replied. Freed and Mira, and Lisanna and Jet came out the room next. Lisanna still appeared to be sleeping. Mira was yawning.  
"Whatsgoingon…" Bisca asked as Alzack carried her down the hall.  
"The boys have a surprise…or so they say." Lucy said.  
"This better not be like the time you all threw us in the sea two summers ago," Cana said.  
"If you throw us out in the snow…" Levy stared to say.  
"Relax," Gajeel said shifting her so he was holding her bridal style, "You'll like this. I promise." He gave her a rare tender smile.  
The boys carried them down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a collective gasp from the girls. The table was set with an impressive breakfast spread, ranging from toast, to pancakes, to bacon, to muffins, to eggs (made every way possible) to…basically everything but the kitchen sink.  
"You all cooked?" Mira asked dumbfounded.  
"Yep," Freed said smiling.  
"And the house didn't burn down?" Cana asked. Laxus let her fall to the floor.  
"We're not completely incompetent." He said looking down at her. She huffed and got to her feet.  
"I didn't think you knew the difference between a burner and a wisk." She said.  
"Evidently you aren't the only one who can surprise people."  
"You get the feeling there is something between the two of them that we're missing," Erza asked out loud. That snapped the pair from their conversation.  
"Okay…so that was one awkward couple moment for the day." Max said.  
"Anyone want to start a pool, I'm sure there are going to be a lot more." Gramps said drawing their attention. "But we didn't slave over this breakfast so we could look at it. Everyone grab a plate and dig in!"  
And so they did.  
"Damn, this is actually good." Cana said biting into a sausage.  
"You sound surprised."  
"What possessed you all to do this?" Laki asked.  
"What I want to know his how they managed to plan this with us knowing," Mira said.  
"You boys normally stink at hiding stuff from us." Levy said.  
"Thank you the kind words," Gajeel said poking her in the ribs with his elbow.  
"Well it's true," She wrinkled her nose at him.  
"We'll just keep it secret, encase we ever need to plan another surprise for you." Natsu smirked.  
"Should we be impressed or scared?" Lucy said causing a round of laughter.  
It was a great start to the day. There was laughter, fights and then some more laughter. But as soon as every plate was clean Natsu jumped to his feet.  
"TIME FOR PRESENTS!"  
He ran from the room as high speed. There was crash.  
"Oh Natsu…" Lucy dropped her head in her hands.  
"Salamander if you damaged any of my gifts I'll hang you!" Gajeel yelled.

* * *

And next time we get to open the gifts.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

It's finally time to open gifts. YEAH!

* * *

They found Natsu under the overturned couch.

"At least he didn't run into the tree," Gray said. He and Gajeel lifted the sofa allowing Natsu to crawl out. He jumped to his feet, unfazed by his crash.  
"Come on, we have presents to open!" He shifted through the pile of gifts and started pulling out all the ones with his name on them. Once he had a good big pile around him he started to rip the paper off. The first gift he opened was a box of underwear.  
"What kind of lame gift is this?" He looked at the card, "Gray! This is what you got me!"  
"You're welcome, I figured someone like could always use a couple extra on hand," Gray smirked at him, tearing the wrapping off his own gift. He pulled out a large blue knitted sweater. Written on the front in large letters was 'Juvia'.

"Um…did you get this for me?" He asked holding it out for her to see. Her eyes grew wide and smile lit up her face.  
"No, but Juvia loves it! You have to wear it," She grabbed it from his hands and forced it over his head, pinning his arms to his sides. She grinned even wider seeing him in it and hugged him so tightly he was turning blue.

"You're welcome Gray," Natsu said smirking.  
"You?" Gray's eyes locked on him. "You got me this?"  
"Yeah, I wanted to get something that both you and Juvia could enjoy," Natsu said the evil smirk growing on his face.  
"But it's kinda tight…Juvia, can you stop hugging me…and it's really itchy." Gray was squirming around in the sweater.  
"Oh no," Natsu's voice was filled with mock sympathy, "But I had to have it specially made. I don't think I can get it exchanged…not unless you want one without Juvia's name."  
There was a simultaneous "Oh," from everyone as they figured out why Natsu had gotten that gift for Gray.  
"NO! Don't exchange it! You can't!" Juvia's eyes began to fill with water.  
"Juvia, no," Gray tired to hug her, by his arms were still trapped in the sweater, "I won't return it."  
"You won't? So you like it?"  
Gray had finally gotten his arms out and was scratching himself. "Uh…yeah. Of course." He said trying to sound earnest while he contorted his arms to scratch his back. Juvia hugged him again. While she couldn't see Gray shot a murderous look at Natsu. The latter just winked.

"You have an evil mind," Lucy told him.  
"Isn't that why you love me?" He said grinning at her. She pushed him away playfully.  
"One of the reasons," She said giving him a teasing look. He leaned closer to her, but their moment was interrupted by Levy's scream.

She was standing with a half opened gift in her hands. Lucy could see the corner and saw it was book, an old leather bound text by the looks of it. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking slightly. Gajeel was sitting on the ground next to her looking on with an anxious look on his face. Everyone was looking on waiting for the bookworm to react. Finally she made a sound that was half way between a laugh and a sob. She gazed down at Gajeel, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Do…do you know what this is?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I got it for you," He said in a small voice, very uncharacteristic for him. "You don't like it?"  
"Don't like it?" She gripped the book to her chest, "It's a copy of Beauty and the Beast in the original French…I've always wanted one,"  
"I know. It's your favourite story, you've made me watch the movie more times than I can count."  
"But where'd you even…how'd you…I've been looking for years," She said her voice shaking with emotion. Gajeel grinned and blushed, running a hand anxiously thought his hair.  
"It took me a while…I was actually trying to get it for your birthday this year…but that didn't work out."

Levy tackled him in a hug that floored him. She was crying and laughing at the same time.  
"So, I guess you like it, then." He said holding her.  
"I love it," She whispered, "Almost as much as I love you." She kissed him, passionately. Natsu and few others wolf whistled. When they broke apart Levy grinned, wiping her tears.  
"Hold on," She dig through the gifts for a second and came up with on wrapped in grey paper with a black bow.  
"This is from me," She holding it out for him. He took it and carefully pulled off the ribbon and lifted off the top of the box. He lifted out a pair of large metal headphone. On the ear pieces one was engraved with a _G _and the other side with an _R_, and there workings of gears over the surface. Next he took out an I-pod with a case to match the headphone. The back of the case had a black gear on it.

Levy was nervously ringing her hands together, looking down at her feet. "Uh…It's a custom design, the case and headphones. I put all your favourite music on it already, and the headphones are noise cancelling."  
"Levy it's great." He said tilting her chin up so they made eye contact. "It's perfect,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Now I have two perfect things in my life," He pulled her gently into a hug. Levy chuckled and said, "You can be really sappy when you ready,"  
"It's a side only you can bring out in me," He stroked her hair gently.

"Awww!" Mira and Lisanna said loudly, fawning over the couple. Gajeel was remind that everyone was around them and blushed.  
"Oi, don't you lot have stuff to open," He said gruffly, but his face was still very red. Everyone pointedly started to open their next gift, but they all smirked at the couple still hugging and whispering fond nothings to each other.

Juvia opened her gift from Gray next; if they thought that Levy had screamed when she saw her gift then Juvia's cry was nothing short of a shriek. The glass almost seemed to rattle. Gray dropped the gift in his hands and covered his ears. When she ran out of air Juvia hugged Gray. The boy swore he heard a rib crack.

She let go finally and Gray took a gasping breath. She was grinning fondly at the item in the box. At last someone gave in and asked "Are you going to show us what he got you already?" Juvia took out a snow globe showing two people ice skating on a frozen lake. Cana peered closer.  
"No way, is that supposed to be you two?" She asked Gray. He nodded still rubbing his side.  
"Juvia loves it," She tossed her arms around his neck, "I'll keep it always." Gray smiled warmly at her.  
"Open Juvia's gift," She said indicating to the large gift leaning against the wall.  
"That's mine?" She nodded.  
"But's it's like the biggest gift in the pile," He stood walking over to it. From the shape it was easy enough to guess it was a snowboard. Gray ripped off the paper

"No way…" He paused when he saw the snowboard. It was obviously a custom job. It was a Alpine board with a grey and blue striped on the front and the underneath had a snowflake design. Gray was looking at Juvia with his jaw hanging. She giggled at his expression.  
"Juvia…this board is amazing." He said holding out examining it. "It's just my size," He smiled at her, pulling her to her feet and wrapped a hand around her waist. "Thank you, we'll go up to the slopes together later to test it out." She nodded her eyes shining with happiness.

By now mostly everyone had opened their gifts and where admiring them. Mira was gushing over a necklace Freed had gotten her, that matched the bracelet he had gotten her before. Freed was already wearing the cuff links she had got for him.

"What the hell is this woman?" Laxus asked Cana lifting the taser she'd gotten him.  
"A taser," She replied.  
"I can see that. Why the hell would you get me this?"  
"I don't know. Just to keep you safe," She grinned making Laxus' frown deepen.  
"You don't think I can take care of myself." She just grinned in reply. "The only one I should use this on is you."  
"Yeah? And what would you do once you had me unconscious," She grinned suggestively and Laxus flattered.  
"Uh…"  
"Just get a room already," Bickslow yelled at them.

Erza was testing out the weight of the katana Jellal got her. When Natsu and Gray saw the gift they both grew pale.  
"Why would you get her that?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah, she'll cut us to bits," Gray said hiding behind Juvia. Erza smirked at them.  
"Well, it is real…but it's meant as a decoration," Jellal said a little apprehensive as Erza unsheathed the blade.  
"Relax, it's not I'm going to attack anyone with it," She said looking at the inscription on the blade. "Not unless I have too," She winked at him.  
"Okay, then I'm just going to make sure you know how much I love the watch you got me," He said grinning. Erza smirked and swung the blade in his direction. He yelled when it stop a few inches from him. Quite a few people sighed with relief as she re-sheathed it.

"Whoa Lucy!" Natsu was holding a framed drawing. It was portrait of himself on the back of dragon, to top it off his fist of aflame. "This is so cool," He held it in the light examining it.  
"You really like it?"  
"I'm riding a dragon. What's not to like?" He laughed. "And my hand is on fire. Man I can't wait to hang this in my room."  
"I guess I should open your gift now," She said lifting a small box wrapped in pink. Natsu scooted closer to her, as she opened it. A small book about the size of a check book fell out. Lucy recognised Natsu's untidy scrawl on it, and she saw it was handmade, with staples holding it together. She read the word on the first page.

"A coupon book?" She asked.  
"Yeah, special coupons," Natsu opened it so she could read some. They ranged from _'Natsu will carry your bag on the walk home from school'_, to _'Natsu will go a whole day without fighting with Gray'_.  
"Oh…Natsu…" Lucy didn't know what to say.  
"Way to dig to deep Salamander." Gajeel said.  
"Natsu, what were you thinking?" Mira asked.  
"What? I wanted to make something." He said shrugging, "You like don't ya' Lu,"  
Lucy smiled, "Of course I do," She kissed him quickly. She glanced back in the book a coupon caught her eye. Her cheeks bloomed red, "But…I don't think I'll need to use this one,"  
"Aww," Natsu whined, "But that was the one I was really looking forward to."

"Let me see that," Gray grabbed the book.  
"NO!" Lucy and Natsu yelled. It was too late, he'd read it. He burst out laughing.  
"Natsu you dog," He said. Natsu blushed and jumped to his feet running at Gray. The other boy was quicker throwing the book to Gajeel. He read it grinning.  
"Maybe I should make one of these for us," He held it for Levy to read. Levy's eyes grew wide and darted between Natsu and Lucy. Gajeel threw it across the room as Natsu came at him. Max caught it. He, Jet and Nab quickly flipped through it.

"Guys this is not funny. That's meant to be private." Natsu said jumping over the furniture to get to them. Max tossed it at Cana. She grabbed and she and Laxus read it smirking.  
"Damn Natsu, I didn't think you had it in you." Cana said.  
"Give it here,"  
Cana threw it to Erza. Mira peered over her shoulder to read.  
"Oh my," Mira giggled. Erza shot Natsu a look that made Natsu flatter. She tossed it to Natsu who fumbled before grabbing.

"Man Erza, we didn't get to read it," Warren complained.  
"At least you gave Lucy the discretion of using that," Erza said darkly. He gulped. Lucy took the book from him and tucked it into her pocket.  
"Don't worry I'm sure I won't have use all." She said.

"Oi, my shitty children gather around of I can give you all your Christmas gifts and be done with it," Everyone turned to him, standing on the table in a little Santa suit and a sack next to him.  
"Gramps you got us gifts?" Wendy asked.  
"Yes, now can we hurry it up?"

As it turned you he got everyone something with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, each person even got a different colour.  
The boys got wristbands and the girls got bracelets.  
"Gramps these rock," Natsu said admiring his.  
"Yeah, sure." He hopped of the table.  
"Wait, where are you going?" Mira asked.  
"I to my room to escape the chaos you all are surely are going to cause.  
"But you can't leave without getting your gift," Erza said.  
"My gift?"  
"Yeah Gramps," Laxus pulled a photo album from behind his back, "You didn't think we'd forget you. This is from all of us." He handed the album over. He took it, his hand brushing over the Fairy Tail symbol on the cover. He flipped it open. The first few pictures were black and white, showing a young woman in most with dozen of kids around her in front of a beach house. As the pictures continued they became coloured and showed more teens and kids. Eventually the pictures showed them. Pictures of Natsu and Gray fighting. Gajeel throwing Levy off his shoulders in the ocean. Mira, Ever, Cana and Erza tanning on the beach. The boys having a race across the sand. Lucy and Levy reading. Wendy and Romeo making a sand castle. And dozens more. The very last picture was a group photo, taken only a few months ago off all of them, at the beach house. They were smiling at the camera. Makarov started to tear up.

"You okay gramps?" Laxus asked.  
"Yeah, this is…thank you." He said unable to look at them. He turned mumbling about stupid shitty children. They laughed as he disappeared up the stairs.

After that they all went off to their own things. Most people found their own corner of the house, or disappeared outdoors. Erza and Jellal went on a walk together. Gray and Juvia went to give his knew board a test run. Gajeel was lying on the couch, his new headphones on. Levy was lying on top of him reading her Christmas gift.

Lucy was on the veranda looking at the coupon book Natsu had gotten her. She let out a heavy sigh.  
"I'm sorry about the crappy gift."  
She jumped at Natsu's voice. She turned to him laughing.  
"Don't be stupid, I was just deciding which one to use first."  
"Lucy I know you don't like it," He said.  
"Natsu…it's not that I don't like it…cause I do…but…"  
Natsu laughed, "Relax, the truth is I didn't want to give you your real gift in front of everyone." He showed her a small black velvet jewellery box sitting in his hands.  
"Oh Natsu," her heart soared, until Natsu got down on one knee. She felt her knees go weak.  
"Natsu, that isn't funny…" She said, he looked dead serious.  
"Lucy, I love you. I want you know that. And I want the world to know that,"

Lucy was sure the world spinning. "So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you…" The edges of her vision was going black, "wear this locket?" He opened the box to show it had a gold locket sitting in it. She hit him on the head.  
"Don't do stuff like that to me," She yelled. "I really thought you were proposing!"

Natsu chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," He pulled her to sit on his knee, "Maybe in a few years," He winked and Lucy blushed. "Well, open it." He urged. She took the locket in her hands, turning it over a few times. It was heart shaped had an _L_ engraved on it. She opened it and gasped. It had a picture of her mother, smiling and holding her as a baby.  
"Natsu…" She couldn't get any words past the lump in her throat.  
"I know you miss your mom alot, and there aren't really much pictures of her in your home, so I asked Virgo to get a picture for me." Natsu said. Lucy felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Natsu gently wiped them away.  
"Thank you," She said but knew that didn't cover it. "I love it. I'll always treasure it. Thank you so much Natsu, I love you."  
"I love you too," He put the locket on for her and kissed her knuckles. She kissed him, and the world melted away around them.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, I managed to get the New Years chapter up for New Years! Enjoy it!

* * *

"Let me see that," Levy said leaning closer to Lucy, starring at the locket around her neck.  
"I didn't think you had it in you, having that decoy present," Mira said smiling. Natsu shrugged, but was grinning. He was sitting on a beanbag chair, Lucy sitting in his lap. They were all in partial food coma after the Christmas dinner Mira had made.  
"That was such a sweet gesture, planning to give Lucy her gift in private." Wendy gushed.  
"Yeah who knew Natsu had it in him to plan something like that," Max said.  
"I can be charming when I want to," Natsu argued.  
"I've never seen you act charming once in your life," Gajeel said.

"Not true, what about that date I took Lucy on during the summer. I wore a shirt and everything!"  
"That was you not being you normal hyperactive self, I'm not sure if it counts as charming." Cana said.  
"It was too!"  
"Natsu, relax. I thought you were charming that night," Lucy said running a hand through his hair. He grinned at her, giving her quick peek on the cheek, before he turned smugly to the others.  
"Course that's what'd she say. She's your girlfriend," Gajeel said.  
"You're jelous that I have class and you don't," Natsu stuck his tongue at the taller boy. That made Gajeel jump to his feet. Levy grabbed the back of his shirt with a sigh.  
"Don't fight, it's Christmas." She said. Gajeel glanced at her then back at Natsu.  
"You got lucky tonight Salamander.

"I'm just happy that coupon book was a joke," Erza said.  
"It wasn't," Natsu said.  
"It wasn't?" Several persons asked at once.  
"Of course the coupons are still valid," He nuzzled his nose against Lucy's cheek.  
"I hope you'd say that," She said in a low voice, "cause there's one I've just been itching to use," She smirked.  
"Oh yeah, and which one is that?" He whispered in her ear. She giggled.  
"I think you know which one,"

"Whoa," Levy said backing up.  
"I think it's about to get to PG-13 in here," Mira said.  
"It isn't already," Cana said covering Wendy's eyes and pulling her out of the room.  
"Give us time to leave before you two start," Erza said rushing out of the room with the others.

Natsu chuckled when they were alone. "Well that got them to leave us alone." He brushed a kiss to Lucy's neck. "So about that coupon you wanted to use?" He pressed another kiss to her jaw. Lucy let out a low moan, pulling out a slip of paper from her pocket. Natsu grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"Natsu…" Lucy said,  
"Mhmm," He continued pressing kisses along her jaw and neck.  
"Read the coupon."  
He stopped his menstruations to glance at the paper in his hands. "A foot rub? Aww, Lucy," He pouted.  
"You were the one who wrote it,"  
"I'm kinda regretting it now." He said sliding out from under her.  
"You're not going to do it?"  
His smile slid back onto his face, "Course I am, but while I'm doing this why don't you think about which one you want to use next," Natsu winked at her making Lucy giggle.

* * *

"Come on! If we don't hurry all the good rockets will be gone!" Natsu yelled from Gray's truck.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gray snapped.

It was new years and they were going into town to buy fireworks for tonight. Natsu, being the pyromaniac had volunteered to go and buy them. Everyone had chipped in twenty dollars so they were sure to have crate loads of explosives.

"Man Natsu, what's the rush?" Gray asked. As he got into the driver's seat. "I thought you called a buddy of yours or something and got us fireworks already, we just have to go pick it up."  
"I'm not the only person whose gonna be buying from him today and I want to have the pick of the crop,"  
"Why did we wait this long anyway?" Lucy asked from the back seat.  
"We couldn't go before. He wouldn't have been able to bring out the good merchandise."  
"Good merchandise?" Gray and Lucy asked at the same time.  
"Yeah, there would have been too much heat…but today he can really move product. We aren't moving yet, get moving Gray."  
"Natsu? What do you mean by too much heat?" Lucy asked.  
"You aren't taking us to buy nuclear war heads are you?" Gray asked.  
"War heads, yeah right. You can't even get good grenades north of Rosemont," Natsu said with a laugh.  
"The fact that you know that," Gray said, eyebrow cocked.  
"Seriously Natsu you aren't getting us into anything illegal."  
"No…it just…"

"Just what?" Lucy asked, her voice stern.  
"Well, I might have asked Atlas to hold one…or two…fireworks that aren't exactly over the counter brands."  
"Natsu!" Lucy hit him.  
"Not anything I can't handle," Natsu replied, "Just, you know…something with an extra bang!"

Gray and Lucy sighed when they saw the look he got his eye. Natsu was in full on fire mode, nothing would be able to get him down now, and there would be no way they'll be able to talk him out of buying the fireworks.  
"As long as you don't blow up the house." Gray said.  
"Course not," Natsu grinned. Gray and Lucy still shared a worried look.

When they got to the store Natsu jumped out excitedly running inside. He threw the doors open inhaling deeply.  
"Ah, there is nothing like the smell of explosives in the morning," He said grinning. Lucy stopped next to him staring at the isles of Fireworks in front of them.  
"Come on, we've got a lot of money to burn," He grabbed a cart and started riding it through the halls grabbing seemly random fireworks as he went by but he seems to know what he was doing.  
"Uh, you think he needs help?" Gray asked.  
"He looks like he's in the zone. Might as well as let him work, we'll probably just get in his way."  
"Right," The pair walked to the counter at the other end of the store. Gray leaned against it examining the rockets on display behind it.

"Can I help you?" A man can over to them.  
"Oh no," Lucy said shaking her head, "We're with the pink haired blur," She gestured to Natsu.  
"Oh so you're with Natsu huh, you two stay in Fairy Tail too?" He said making Gray and Lucy share a look.  
"You know Natsu?" Gray asked.  
"Yeah, course I do. You'd be hard pressed to find a major fireworks dealer who doesn't know that kid."  
"That's true," Gray and Lucy said.  
"I'm Alex, but my friends call me Flame Atlas." He shook both their hands.  
"The name's Gray,"  
"I'm Lucy,"  
"Yeah, should have guessed. Natsu talks about you all the time."  
"Really?" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah especially you," Atlas told her making her blush. "The last time I saw him he was buying stuff for you birthday. He asked me for the brightest rocket I had. When I asked him why, he told me that he needed something that would be as least half as bright as your smile. And I can see what he was talking about."

Lucy blushed, "Thank you."  
"Hey Atlas!" Natsu said coming over and dropping an arm load of rockets on the counter.  
"Natsu, how have you been keeping."  
"I'm great uncle,"  
"I told you don't call me uncle, it makes me sound old."  
"But you are old," Natsu said bluntly making the man laugh.  
"I guess I can't really argue there."  
"So," Natsu dropped his voice low, leaning closer to Atlas, "You have the stuff I asked for right."  
"You might find four more rockets in your bag than you see here," Atlas replied.  
"Right," Natsu and Atlas both took a quick look around then started talking about New Year's like the last conversation had never occurred.  
"This is a big hull here," Atlas said as he started to cash.  
"Well we're having a big party tonight." Natsu said.  
"Yeah we're inviting our friends over." Gray said.  
"Sounds like fun," Atlas said. He finished bagging everything for them. He pulled out another bag from under the counter winking at Natsu. He picked up the bags saying happily, "Thanks uncle!"

"You sure you won't blow up the house?" Gray asked.  
"I know what I'm doing. Besides even if I set on the house on fire you can say something nice to Juvia and we'll us her tears to put it out," That comment earned him a punch.  
"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that,"  
"I was just joking!"  
"Would you like if I joked about Lucy?"  
"Don't you even dear!"  
"Then don't say anything about Juvia!"

Lucy sighed, rummaging in her pocket for a moment. She pulled out a paper and pasted it to Natsu.  
"I only meant she cries a lot when she's happy…and sad!"  
"SO? It's endearing,"  
"I didn't say it wasn't…what's this?" He looked at the paper, "Oh. Fine. I'm sorry Gray. It was wrong of me to make a joke about Juvia, but you must know I meant no harm." He said in a calm voice, that was not Natsu like at all. Gray was so shocked that he stopped the truck.

"What?"  
Natsu held up the paper for Gray to read. He saw '_Natsu will not fight with Gray for a day'_ scribbled on to it. "Oh," Gray looked back at Lucy, "Oh, I see."  
He started driving again, "So you can't yell at me for the rest of the day,"  
"Nope."  
"Or hit me?"  
"No,"  
"I can have some fun with this. You know Natsu I always thought you're hair was a stupid colour."  
Natsu opened his mouth to yell but he stopped and looked at Lucy then back at Gray.  
"That's not fair."  
"Yeah the coupon is for you, not me." Gray smirked, "And while on the topic why do I always had to drive you around?"  
"We won't on that topic," Natsu said in a even voice, his eyebrow twitching.  
"We are now. So why know car. You have ginger tables so no motion sickness."  
"I don't want a car."

Lucy could see a vein pulsing in Natsu's neck.  
"Gray, be fair. Don't go looking for fights." She said trying to come to Natsu's rescue.  
"Sorry Lu, this is golden opportunity." Gray smirked wider. Natsu gripped his hair.  
"It's for Lucy," He muttered under his breath, "It's for her,"  
Lucy was so moved that she was going to release Natsu from the coupon, but she knew the second she did that Natsu would pounce on the dark haired boy…maybe when they got back home.

The second they got back Natsu jumped out of the truck grabbed some bags of fireworks and ran in the house. Gray laughed following after him, still taking digs at him.  
"Gray, stay way," Natsu said, barely restraining his voice.  
"What you them?" Erza asked Lucy. The blonde sighed.  
"I used a coupon so Natsu won't fight with Gray and Gray's taking advantage of that."  
"Wow, Natsu is actually able to restrain himself. I didn't think that was possible." Erza said.  
"Natsu, if you want you can forget about the coupon now," Lucy said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I only used it for the drive home."  
Natsu smiled for a second then grew sombre, "No I'll wait until the end of the day."  
"You will?" Lucy and Erza asked.  
"Seriously," Gray said his jaw hanging.  
"Those coupons are like a promise. I can't break a promise."  
"Wow, Natsu that's really big of you," Lucy smiled at him, wrapping a hand around his waist.  
"It's worth it to see you smile like that," He said making her grin wider.

* * *

A couple hours later the party was in full swing. They had invited their friends from all over. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Cuarto Cerberus and Sabertooth were all there. Already there had been three fights (Natsu vs Sting, Gajeel vs Rougue and Gray vs Lyon), four drinking competitions (Cana won three but Bacchus won the last one)and no less than seven pairs of people had popped out of closets.

"Hey everyone it's almost midnight!" Natsu yelled when it was just five minutes to twelve. They all headed outside where Natsu had ready set up the fireworks. He quickly did some last minute checks.  
"Salamander one minute," Gajeel said checking his watch.  
"I'm all set." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket, "The fuse is long so let me know when it's fifteen seconds." Gajeel shot him a thumbs up. They started to count down from thirty. At sixteen Natsu lit the fuse and jumped back going to next to Lucy.

"Ten!"  
"Do you know what my favourite part about New Year's is?" He asked her, stopping her from counting down with the others.  
"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"  
"No,"  
"Five! Four! Three!"  
Natsu pulled her close, gently titling her chin upwards.  
"Two!"  
Lucy smiled guessing what part Natsu was referring to.  
"ONE!"

_Auld lang syne _started to play on the radio inside, the music floating outside as everyone grabbed the person closest to them for the New Year's kiss. Natsu leaned down kissing Lucy gently, not even caring that his firework display had started. Gajeel lifted Levy up, placing her on a chair before kissing her. Levy grinned into kiss, enjoying having to lean down to kiss Gajeel for once. All the other Fairy Tail couples were lost to the world in that moment.

Cana tossed aside her beer bottle, grabbed Laxus by the shirt collar and pulled down, crashing her lips against his. Laxus was too shocked to respond for a second before he let out a low grunt and returning the kiss.

Natsu and Lucy broke their kiss both glancing up at the fireworks.  
"They're beautiful Natsu," Lucy said.  
"Almost as beautiful as you," He said softly. Lucy smiled.  
"Happy New Year," she whispered softly.  
"Happy New Year Lucy, I loved you yesterday," He kissed her forhead, "I love you today," He kissed her nose, "And I'll love you tomorrow." He kissed her lips.  
"And you know the second best part about this?" He asked when they parted.  
"No,"  
"December 31st is officially over which means…GRAY! YOU'RE ABOUT TO PAY FOR THE HELL YOU GAVE ME TODAY!" Natsu turned yelling. Gray and Juvia were started out of their kiss. The boy didn't even have time to react before Natsu barrelled into him.

A chorus of laughter erupted from everyone. Lucy was smiling fondly as she watched. Natsu would never change, neither would anyone in Fairy Tail…but she'd never want them to. She looked up the colours erupting above her smiling. With her friends by her side this was going to be a great year.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a great year!

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

Since school has started for me, I know I won't be in the mood to write a story about vacation so to wrap up this tale I did this very very short chapter. Maybe I'll come back and lengthen it later, but even if I do that it won't be for a while. I didn't want to leave the story hanging so I give you the last chapter.

* * *

Natsu had a gloomy look on his face as he placed his bag into the back of Gray's truck. The final of their vacation had reached and they were all saying their good bye.  
"Man, the winter holidays are not long enough," He said with a sigh. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her, before pulling her closer.  
"I know this is our first year here…" he said looking at the house.  
"But it already feels like home," Lucy finished for him.  
"Yeah," He sighed again.  
"Hey, don't worry," She kissed him.

"She's right. Only a couple months and it will be summer." Erza said.  
"And we'll be back at Fairy Tail beach house," Gray grinned. Natsu returned the gesture.  
"We'll be back home." He said.

* * *

I should be resuming work for 'A Phantom Nightmare' by this week, hopefully so I'll see you over there.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
